


当他降落（农橘/下）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	当他降落（农橘/下）

当他降落（农橘/下）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*不甜不要钱*

————

//、长情的人//

“这个星期六，我准备去相亲了。”

林彦俊平地炸响一声雷，炸的陈主管恍恍惚惚度过了难捱的礼拜一。

回家的路上，范丞丞果然不负众望的打来追魂call，趁着红灯，林彦俊连上车子里的蓝牙设备，等损友再次打来便接通了电话。

“啧啧啧啧啧。”

电话那头传来一阵不怀好意的啧声，林彦俊皱了皱眉，看到红灯结束，这才发动车子问道：“你啧什么？牙痛没钱看医生？”

“唉，我问了陆定昊，他说陈立农双休两天都在你房里噢？”

“哦。”

陆定昊那张大嘴巴，估计不止说了‘两天都在房里’这样的话，肯定会夸大其词。

“不用禁欲了，玩的开心吗？”范丞丞终于忍不住笑出声，但仍不忘逮着机会讥损一番：“之前不知道是哪个铁齿说‘不可能’、‘彻底凉了’，转眼就跟旧爱躲在房里搞了两天三夜？”

不知道为什么，虽然这话是讥讽他口是心非，但林彦俊却莫名的开心笑起来：“是啊，羡慕吗？有本事你跟王子异也搞两天三夜啊？”

“奸夫淫夫。”范丞丞学着陆定昊的语气字正腔圆的骂了一句，随即又立马转向正题：“什么时候再一起出来吃顿饭？不然就这个周六？正好那天是圣诞节。”

“不了，那天我要去相亲。”

“啊？相亲？”

“嗯，阿嬷帮我安排的，女方周六会从B市赶过来。”

范丞丞在电话那头怔了几秒，听不懂林彦俊的语气是认真还是说笑，“你……不是跟陈立农复合了吗？”

“没有啊。”林彦俊觉得下身还有些酸痛，便撑了撑背脊答道：“我们没有复合。”

“你们两个……在搞什么啊？”电话里的人听了这话更晕了，不明白两个没复合的人怎么双休窝在房间打了两天三夜的连环炮？

“各取所需嘛，大家都是成年人。”

“你猜我信不信？我知道你对其他人都是玩玩而已，但对陈立农，你从来都不是玩。”

“是啊。”林彦俊勾起唇角，盯着前方转了个弯，“大概是因为太认真了，我现在怕死他了。”

他没办法拒绝陈立农，即便嘴上说着全世界最讨厌陈立农，但身心却跟嘴巴背道而驰。

还有这八年里他交往过的男男女女，个个眉眼间都有陈立农的影子，分明就是麻痹自己的最大证据。

“我好怕我又栽在他手里。”他轻轻叹了口气，减缓了车速。他曾经发誓过，死也不要再被人抛弃第三次。

“可是……”范丞丞的声音好像变得虚无起来，“你一直都喜欢他啊。”

谁也不曾想过，别人嘴里花心滥情的花蝴蝶，其实是全世界最长情的人。

“是哦，他知道我要去相亲的。”

这话刚说完，屏幕上便显示有电话插入，不是别人，正是那个他一直喜欢的讨厌鬼。

“没话说就挂了。”林彦俊也不等范丞丞回答，立刻挂断电话接通了陈立农的来电。

“阿俊？你在哪里？”陈立农的声音很轻。

“准备去约会。”说完，车子便驶向公寓免费提供的地下停车场，“怎么了？”

“你要约会？”

一直跟在林彦俊车后的出租车在公寓门前停下，陈立农下车走进公寓大堂，扬唇笑道：“那好吧，不打扰你了。”

//、房间约会//

林彦俊刚下电梯，就被陈立农从背后偷袭抱了个满怀。

“你不是去约会了？”偷袭者笑的狡黠，将怀里的纸片人捞向自己，“跟谁约会？”

“跟、周、公、约、会、行、不、行？”林彦俊手心攥着的钥匙差点被吓掉，他捏了捏陈立农的下颚，拽着对方中午溜回家新换的衣裳来到家门前，“你偷偷跟我？”

“嗯。”陈立农答的坦坦荡荡，等门一开，就像只泥鳅般的滑了进去，生怕被赶走。

陆定昊不在家，大概是双休两天被刺激到灵魂出窍外出猎艳了，没有第三者碍事，林彦俊刚推开房门就被陈立农扒掉外套摁在门边亲嘴。

“你好烦啊？肚子不饿吗？”被亲到喘不过气来，林彦俊偏过头推了陈立农一把，“别拦着我去厨房。”

“点外卖吧？”

“……”

他蹙眉露出嫌弃的表情，但双手却不受控制的将陈立农推进了房间。

上一回折腾还没过完二十四小时，新的一番折腾立马就临阵磨枪准备上阵打仗。

就算林彦俊以前再爱玩也没玩过这么耗体力的事，他不知道陈立农是什么铁做的，这几天来来回回折腾，他双十一囤的十二只装的避孕套，现在居然只剩最后一盒了？！

外卖来的时候，他已经没有力气去吃东西，好在陈立农有良心，亲自将意大利面喂到他嘴里，末了，还凑过来舔掉他嘴角沾到的肉酱。

“阿俊。”

“嗯？”林彦俊懒洋洋的应着，咽下嘴里的食物。

“要不要试试这个？”陈立农含着意面一端，用筷子夹住另一端凑向林彦俊。

这是他们小时候在对面那个小妹妹家里看的一部动画片情景，动画片名字叫《小姐与流浪狗》，两只狗狗主角吃着同一根意面，然后不小心亲到了一起。

林彦俊还记得那个小妹妹害羞的捂住了眼睛，而他跟陈立农却笑的人仰马翻，“幼稚。”说是幼稚，但他还是含住了意面另一端。

结果当然不是动画片里那样清纯害羞的场面，两人亲到一块，吃了一半的意面便被抛弃在一旁。

好不容易得以喘息的地方又被攻击的一片泥泞，林彦俊抓紧陈立农的后背，眼角却瞥见忘了反锁的房门，那里莫名其妙的被推开一丝缝隙。

下面紧锣密鼓的刺进让身体颠簸不已，林彦俊努力集中注意力，终于看清缝隙里的那半张脸，接着用尽全身最后一丝力气，抓起一旁的枕头扔向房门方向：“陆定昊！”

陈立农闻声一顿，那坚挺的物什差点给吓软，还以为林彦俊把他认错了。等再转头看向门边露出的半张脸，他便暗自松了口气拉好被子遮住关键部分，继续鼓旗前进。

林彦俊被撞的魄荡魂摇，也没空去管偷看的室友，索性抬头噙住陈立农的嘴，上下肆磨，销魂蚀骨叫的更大声。

偷看的人被莫名气到，重重摔上房门，忍不住暗声唾骂道：“哼，奸夫淫夫。”

怎么喜欢的类型体力这么好？活儿还那么棒啊？酸。

陆定昊撇撇嘴，回到房里点开了珍藏的小黄歌歌单。

//、加班快乐//

周五那天，内贸部新主管召集大家又开了个会。

散会前，新主管宣布礼拜六要集体加班一天，临了，扶了扶眼镜认真道：“快到年关，以后双休变单休要加班这种事会常有，也没办法，大家千万不要懈怠。”

散会后，林彦俊还坐在座位上没有动作，等到所有同事都离开，他起身走向主席台，“我明天不能加班，我要请假。”

“不行，这是公司规定的，人人都不可以缺席。”

“陈立农。”没有同事在场，林彦俊也懒得去管什么上级下级的身份，“你是故意的吧？”

“……”被质问的人深呼吸一口气，转头淡笑道：“对啊。”

明知道对方在搞鬼，林彦俊却并不生气：“好，周六我加班不去相亲，那就让她到我家睡一晚，等周日吃完饭再送她回去。”

他说完就要走，陈立农闻言立刻上前将他拦住。

“半天够了吗？给你半天时间去相亲。”

半天假是最大的让步，林彦俊点点头，走了几步又回头说道：“那半天假算我全勤吗？”

陈立农气笑：“算。”

这日晚点下班，对面办公室的人不知道去了哪里，林彦俊刚起身准备打卡下班，回头就看见王子异挂了电话向他走来。

“有空吗？丞丞说你不接电话，他想约你吃饭。”

好一个经济实惠的男友传声机。林彦俊摸了摸口袋，看见刚才忙着加班时设了静音的手机，此时屏幕上显示有五个未接来电，全部来自范丞丞那家伙。

今天周五，想必范丞丞是为了明天相亲的事。

这家伙关心他跟陈立农破镜重圆的事怎么比关心自己跟王子异谈恋爱更积极？

如果不是电视台的工作太清闲，就一定是眼前的佛系男子太佛系，搞的损友也跟着心系苍生了。

“他是饭桶变的？又吃饭？上个礼拜不是吃过？”

明明男友被人损成了饭桶，但王子异却没忍住低头笑了起来。还……形容的挺贴切的。

“你知道他不是真的想吃饭，是想……”

是想劝他别相亲嘛。对方欲言又止，林彦俊却心里了然，“吃什么？”

“嗯……昨天丞丞说想吃火锅，我们去吃火锅吧？”

啧，火锅很容易上火好不好，他这几天被陈立农搞的挺上火的，嗓子都快叫哑了。

但看见王子异一副宠溺的语气，林彦俊便耸了耸肩，与王子异一同打卡下班。

//、相亲作战//

原以为范丞丞会像上个周五一样把陈立农也叫出来，但等两盘雪花羊肉下锅，陈立农连个影子也没出现。

去哪里了？下班的时候也没看见人……

林彦俊心不在焉的吃完一顿饭，期间损友有意无意的旁敲侧击也只当充耳不闻。

出了火锅店，他受不了一身火锅味，提前溜走开车回家。

本还抱着陈立农那家伙躲在电梯口偷袭自己的遐想，直到林彦俊打开房门，家里除了陆定昊端着碗泡面坐在客厅阴阳怪气的瞪着他外，连根陈立农的毛都没有。

“怎么？这个双休不用人投喂啦？”陆定昊轻哼一声，“真是旱的旱死，涝的涝死，每次吃饱了就甩，迟早饿死你。”

室友咬牙切齿的语调被林彦俊无视闪避，他没回话，只是掏出手机翻了翻微信与通话记录，没有任何遗漏的痕迹。

“讲真的，你要是吃饱了也不要浪费嘛。”陆定昊见林彦俊没有反应，放下手里碗筷，抓起遥控器把电视音量调小，“那个陈立农还蛮厉害的，不如……介绍给我？”

莫名陷入失落状态的林彦俊听到这话突然被激恼，怒瞪过去：“你试试？”

“真的可以吗？”陆定昊忽略掉灼热的怒火，只听见‘试试’两字，兴奋的盘起双腿：“他应该比较喜欢我这种类型吧？”

“我是让你试试我的拳头硬不硬。”

林彦俊捏了捏咯咯作响的指骨，然后得到陆定昊的一记白眼。

“小气鬼，明明以前那么大方……”

关上房门，也没管陆定昊在客厅里抱怨什么，林彦俊倒在床上将自己陷入软软的被子里，上面还残留着前晚陈立农身上的气息。

周六加班日，内贸部的人按平时工作日的时间到达办公室，开始了忙碌的一天。

林彦俊从茶水间出来，路过主管办公室时忍不住抬头望过去，里面依旧空无一人。

“奇怪，明明叫我们来加班自己却不在。”路过的黄明昊替林彦俊说出了心声，“彦俊哥，你说新主管昨晚是不是又去……”实习生左顾右盼，压低了嗓音生怕新主管从背后突然冒出，“又去酒吧泡妞玩3P了？”

“……”林彦俊张了张嘴，半天才挤出五个字，“你不要学他。”

吃完午饭交接完工作已经是下午两点半，出了公司回到家里刚换完衣服，相亲对象就打来电话说马上要下高铁了。

林彦俊开车到了高铁站，接到一个个子娇小的女生。女生全名叫什么没记住，只记得最后一个字带‘优’，他就‘小优’‘小优’的叫起来。

现在离吃晚饭的时间还早，他带着小优在公寓附近的一家酒店开房放下行李，接着又逛了会儿街，最后两人才找了个咖啡厅坐下聊天。

小优看起来虽然娇小清纯，但开口言谈间尽显爽朗洒脱，总之反差很大，莫名讨喜。这让林彦俊想到了国中小卖部的胖老板娘，虽然胖老板娘看起来凶悍无比，但开口却是嗲嗲的甜嗓音，也很讨喜。

叮——！

手机短信提示音响起，林彦俊解开屏幕，发现陈立农给自己发了条没有任何文字只带着一条网站链接的短信。

干嘛有微信不发发短信？而且发条链接算怎么回事？不会是什么黄色网站，让他大庭广众之下丢脸吧？

手指的速度比思维更超前，在林彦俊犹豫之际，他的右手食指不受控制的点开了网站链接。

屏幕界面瞬间切换到自带浏览器上，但浏览器的内容一片空白，不知道是没加载成功还是怎么，等他准备刷新的时候，浏览器又自动消失，手机界面停在短信上，好似什么也没发生。

“有急事吗？”坐在对面的小优见林彦俊一直盯着手机，忍不住开口道，“如果有急事，我可以先回酒店，晚点再约也没关系。”

“……哦，不是。”

搞不懂陈立农这条短信是什么意思，林彦俊皱了皱眉，将思绪抽出，“刚才说到哪里了？”

//、霸道主管//

晚饭是在一家日式料理店吃的，奇怪的是，林彦俊趁着去洗手间准备结账的时候，服务生却说有人替自己结清了账单。

他怀疑是不是以前招惹的那些花花草草正巧也在这里吃饭，后面又觉得可能是陈立农那家伙在暗自跟踪自己。但环视了一圈料理店的食客，里面居然没有一个眼熟的人。

服务生那里问不出什么苗头，林彦俊只觉手臂上起了层鸡皮疙瘩，便连忙带着小优离开了这家日式料理店。

答案就在街边找到车子时揭晓，林彦俊抬头看见陈立农正站在自己的车前，目光灼灼的看着他。

“我们去哪里啊？回酒店吗？”

小优不明状况，说完才发现有人挡在副驾驶车门前。她看向身旁的林彦俊，发现对方的嘴角噙着若有似无的笑意。

“真巧啊。”林彦俊扩大了嘴角的笑意。

原来是认识的，小优立马爽朗的冲陈立农点头打了声招呼：“你好，我是彦俊的朋友。”

“你好，我是……”陈立农盯了一眼林彦俊，随即笑道：“我是彦俊公司的主管。”

“哇，原来是上司啊，你好年轻哦。”小优惊叹道。

“不止哦，人家可是有绿卡的。”林彦俊不忘补上几句，“美国总公司那边的高级空降兵，半个月前才回国。”

“是吗？我之前也在美国当过一年交流生，你是念的哪所大学？说不定我们是同……”

小优还没说完，林彦俊便绕到驾驶座车门前：“别聊了，回酒店吧。”

“送我一程吧。”陈立农顺手打开了另一边的车门，冲小优询问道：“我的驾驶证还没申请下来，不介意吧？”

“不介意。”

一向神经大条的小优并不在意副驾驶被陈立农抢占先机，她绕到后面，舒舒服服的坐在正中间。

车内的气氛很安静，林彦俊还没来得及询问陈立农要去哪里，陈立农便抢先开口：“先送女生吧。”

司机小声的‘嘁’了一句，发动车子开往酒店。

“你今天上午做的文件我看过了，有个地方的数据是不是写错了？”车开到半途，陈立农盯着手机突然开口道：“礼拜一有个视频会议，那份文件很急。”

“礼拜一还没到，我明天找时间看看。”

林彦俊知道陈立农在打什么鬼主意，估计这家伙听到‘回酒店’三个字就想歪了，故意发难想引诱他回家加班。

“不行，我今晚就要。”

“不行，我今晚没空。”

“不行，你今晚必须要有空。”

“不行，今晚没空就是没空。”

“不行，我今晚必须要那份文件。”

“不行，我今晚不想做那份文件。”

呃……

坐在后面玩手机的小优听到前面两人争执不下的对话，忍不住拍了拍椅背打断他们：“那个，你们……在聊公事吗？”

“是。”“不是。”两人异口同声。

“酒店快到了，我就在这里下车吧。”小优闹不懂车上是什么气氛，但总觉得哪里怪怪的。

//、我生气了//

“好玩吗？”

小优下车后，林彦俊调头将车开向公寓，“在我手机里装定位？”

陈立农原以为林彦俊并不知道那个网站链接是干什么用的，但这话明显是暴露了自己的小心机，便不打算藏着掖着了。

“不好玩，那可是我辛辛苦苦求来的。”

自周五下班后，他就火急火燎的冲去找做程序员的朋友求手机定位黑科技。这辈子除了对林彦俊厚脸皮外，也就只对那个朋友这样低声下气过了。

“哦。”

“看你相亲还挺顺利的，我是不是打扰到你们了？”

“挺有自知之明的。”

“……”陈立农闻言沉默了几秒，接着语调迅速降温，“林彦俊，我生气了。”

“是吗？”

透过内后视镜，林彦俊看到副驾驶座上的人表情也跟着结冰。

“你跟她连房间都开好了？”

“嗯。”

“……我真的生气了。”

遇到红灯，林彦俊饶有兴致的侧身看向陈立农，笑道：“那你要怎么惩罚我呢？”

陈立农没有回答，只是面无表情的转头看向车窗外。

哎呀，看来是真的生气了。他忍笑，想到以前读书交往的时候，陈立农总是傻傻的什么都包容他，就连吃醋都很少表现出来，更别说因为吃醋而生气了。

其实这次相亲是因为他上次主动答应了阿嬷，就想着，人家女孩子一个人来到这里找他，就算并没有发展下去的心思，也好歹尽尽地主之谊，省的对方回去后跟家里抱怨自己太失礼数。

但这种心思不能让第二个人知道，特别是不能让陈立农知道，他就想看看陈立农会怎么做，哪里晓得阴差阳错把这家伙搞生气了。

生气的家伙一路上都没有说话，直到他们出了公寓电梯，林彦俊刚把家门打开，连鞋子都还没来得及换下，陈立农便突然将他拦腰扛起。

“啊——！陈立农！！！”

“我脑充血了！放我下来！”

“我要摔下去了！头要着地了！”

“陈立农！放我下来啊！！！”

被扛在肩上的人双手乱捶，陈立农伸手就是一掌，重重拍向不安分的屁股：“老实点，看我怎么收拾你。”

刚洗完澡的陆定昊洗了个苹果转出厨房，才啃一口，便看见陈立农扛着哇哇乱叫的林彦俊冲回房间。

像一阵风一样经过，连招呼都没来得及打。

//、操到服气//

“开房是吗？”

一下重重到底。

“相亲是吗？”

两下直捣黄龙。

“不肯做文件是吗？”

三下杠上开花。

林彦俊被迫跪在床上，身子一下下被怼到差点撞到床头，“轻、轻点，你轻点。”

“还敢吗？”陈立农掐着他腰，腾出一只手拍在身下的屁股蛋上。

“呃还、还敢。”就算被操到尾音全碎，林彦俊也不忘逞个嘴上痛快。

“还敢？”

虽然这句回答的不理想，但陈立农并不打算放弃，又是一掌拍在另一边弹滑的屁股上，“不把你操到心服口服是不行了。”

“换个……换个姿势嘛。”

“不行。”

“农农。”趴在床上的人侧身捂住刚才被打了两下的臀肉，可怜兮兮道：“痛痛。”

“……”

“要亲亲。”

“你说的哦。”

陈立农将林彦俊翻身摁在床上，突然就跟疯了一样，不管三七二十一，一手扣着他的左手压低脑袋死命亲嘴，一手箍紧他腰身玩命操弄。

完全不管什么九浅一深的章法，挺着那坚挺物件只管往洞里捣，像似发了狠一样，誓死要把林彦俊给干服气咯。

林彦俊则被爽的够呛，一阵阵挖骨嗜心的快感窜出。

但舌头被牢牢吸住不能张嘴喊出来，嘴里的唾液顺着一角滴下，咽咽呜呜的，抬脚压在陈立农的臀部上，只求对方赶紧把自己劈成两半，最好就地正法羽化成仙。

疯狂了好一阵，林彦俊一炮就被干到元神出窍。

他四肢瘫软倒在陈立农怀里，半天没缓过神来。直到陈立农那双手又在身下作乱，他才发现有股液体汨汨潺潺的自体内缓缓流下。

“你没戴套？”林彦俊回神，心想难怪今天这么猛。

“嗯，早没了。”陈立农勾过床头柜上的空盒子摇了摇，露出一抹得意的微笑。

“那你气消了？”

“那你服气了？”

林彦俊闻言‘切’了一句，漫不经心的把玩起陈立农还未消肿的小弟，“我是服它，不是服你。”

“都一样嘛。”兴致被挑起，陈立农稍稍翻身，半个身子压在林彦俊身上，“那你打算什么时候原谅我？”

“看心情咯。”

本来是打算操陈立农解恨的，结果却发展到自己被陈立农操。还用光了双十一囤下的保险套。

“阿俊……”

陈立农轻啄了几口怀里的人，“今天是圣诞节诶，你就原谅我，跟我交往吧？”

“这跟圣诞节有什么关系？”

“因为我想每年圣诞节都这样跟你过。”

他将他紧紧揽在怀里，细细吻遍裸露的每一寸肌肤。

但陈立农自以为很浪漫的情话，却在林彦俊耳朵里变成了：每年圣诞节都把我操服气？

禽兽。

……还挺刺激的。

//、跨年party//

“我跟你讲，我真的受不了他们两个了。”

陆定昊捂着额头躺在床上，正在跟刺探旧情复燃进度的范丞丞通话中，“从昨天圣诞节晚上一直到今天下午我逛街回来，他们两个还在房间里做，还、在、做！我要疯了你知道吗？！！！”

电话那头的范丞丞‘噗’的一下把薯片喷在王子异的拖鞋上，“对、对不起，哈哈哈哈哈哈咳咳哈哈咳咳咳——！”

“你笑屁啊？有没有点同情心？”陆定昊处在崩溃边缘里，“你知道我刚失恋吗？你知道我多想点把火烧了对面的房间吗？”

“是是是，对不起哈哈哈……”

“我就搞不懂了，林彦俊那家伙什么时候爱吃回锅肉了？难道是因为陈立农特别神勇耐用？”

“你说呢？”

“……好吧好吧好吧！我闭嘴行了吧？”

“噗，他们现在还在做？”

“我看看……”陆定昊说着便从床上一跃而起，刚推开房门，就听见浴室里传来嬉戏玩水的声音，“现在在玩鸳鸯浴呢，淹不死这对奸夫淫夫。”

“行了陆定昊，我最后再劝你一句，对陈立农死心吧。林彦俊呢，是不会把他放手让给任何人的。”

“要死心也可以，你告诉我，他们到底什么渊源？”陆定昊盯着浴室门，靠在门沿边闷闷不乐起来。

“没什么渊源，也就是认识了十八年，青梅竹马，两小无猜，而且还是彼此的初恋，就这么简单而已。”

“靠，原来是真爱啊？这哪里简单了？你早点说嘛！”害他心心念念了一个星期，结果热脸贴到了冷屁股。

难怪林彦俊一反常态像护食的恶犬。嘁，初恋最麻烦了，谁也没办法斗得过。

陆定昊丧气的挂断电话，摔上房门翻出耳塞眼罩，决定暂时四大皆空好好补眠。

不知不觉一周又过去，周五临下班前王子异在公司小群发布了跨年party邀请。

「内贸部-王子异：有人在吗bro？」

「内贸部-王子异：今晚跨年夜，有没有人要去我家开跨年party？」

「内贸部-黄明昊：我要去！」

「外贸部-蔡徐坤：今晚有家庭聚会，party有哪些人去？我考虑考虑要不要下半场溜过去。」

「内贸部-王子异：Justin要去，锐姐也答应了，还有@内贸部-林彦俊 」

「内贸部-韩沐伯：算我一个。」

「内贸部-林彦俊：我沒答應要去。」

「内贸部-王子异：还有我们部门的新主管也会去。」

「行政部-朱正廷：我！我要去！让我见识见识一下你们部门的3P威猛主管（笑哭）！」

「行政部-毕雯珺：那我也要去见识一下。」

「综合部-董岩磊：我要晚点才能去，到时候烤点好吃的给你们带过来，别让你们部门的新主管跑了！」

「内贸部-林彦俊：你們是去參加party還是去動物園參觀？」

「内贸部-黄明昊：都可以啊，不冲突。顺道还能参观一下我们王哥的大别墅跟新交往的对象。」

「内贸部-林彦俊：大別墅可以看看，飯桶有什麼好看的。」

「内贸部-王子异：…… 」

关掉小群，林彦俊准备收拾桌上的东西等待打卡时间。

还差五分钟下班，他点开手机购物上的保险套物流信息，眼角瞥见工作微信上有条对话框往上跑了几格。

「内贸部-陈立农：你不想去子異的party嗎？乾脆我們兩個去我那裡跨年？」

「内贸部-林彦俊：你要跟我一起跨年哦？」

「内贸部-陈立农：聖誕節都一起過了，還差跨年嗎？」

「内贸部-林彦俊：是你騎我身上還是我跨你身上？」

「内贸部-陈立农：（流口水）你喜歡哪種姿勢都可以。」

「内贸部-林彦俊：（白眼）」

跨年夜，王子异家的一楼音乐声震天。

二十三点二十五分，范丞丞被男友的几个同事灌到腿脚不稳，决定回房去找解酒药缓一缓。

他不想第一个新年倒计时还没跟男友热吻庆祝，自己就瘫在沙发上不省人事。

到了二楼经过大门紧闭的客房，范丞丞隐约听见什么声音。他忍不住后退了几步，伸手按下客房门把，反复几次，发现房门被反锁了。

“林彦俊！你们给我滚出来！”

“你们不要在我家里发情！要搞就滚回自己家去搞！！！”

门外响起了范丞丞拳打脚踢发出的噪音，陈立农弓起身子，抓起一旁的衣服正要套上。

彼时林彦俊拽住那件上衣扔向一边，两条长腿牢牢圈住了陈立农的腰身，接着抬头亲了几口身上的人，低声笑道：“不要理他，我们继续跨年。”

//、老街旧巷//

除夕七天假，林彦俊带着在国内‘无家可归’的陈立农回到了台北阿嬷家。

“是农农啊？哎哟越长越高了，好久没看见你啦，刚回国啊？你爸妈还在美国？跟阿俊是同一个公司的？真巧真巧，那你俩在那边也有个照应了。”

在陈立农的记忆里，林彦俊的阿嬷还是满头黑发精神饱满的老人家，如今隔了八年，再见面，却发现阿嬷早已白发苍苍步履蹒跚了。

记忆里周边的景致或多或少的会有变化，但儿时居住的旧街旧巷，即便在冬季，也仍像以前那样，满满当当的承载着最美好的回忆。

除夕当天天气不错，原本冷清的老街热闹不少，该回家的都回家了，团团圆圆的日子，家家户户都贴上红对联，喜气洋洋一片和睦。

林彦俊带着陈立农穿街过巷，却破天荒的没有开口说话。走到一处小巷子里，陈立农突然伸手拽住了他。

“记得这里吗？”

“什么？”林彦俊有些不自然了，鞋尖踢到土墙根，不敢抬头看对方。

“我们第一次接吻啊，就在这里。”陈立农笑着又拽了拽林彦俊，将人拉向自己，“高二开学的时候，我跟你说不喜欢别人讲你花心滥情，要你跟我交往，你还记得吗？”

“……嗯。”林彦俊低着头，鼻子红红的，不知是被冻红还是被触景伤情，“记得。”

“其实我不是因为这个原因才想跟你交往。”

“……”

没有得到回应，陈立农深呼吸一口气，缓缓道：“我是不想看你跟其他人交往，我吃醋，我不开心，但我不敢告诉你，所以才找了一个这么烂的理由。”

“……哦。”

“林彦俊，你又知不知道我为什么选这里跟你接吻？”陈立农又问。

“我怎么知道，想亲就亲咯？”林彦俊知道是为了什么，但他就是不想承认，因为那个原因更烂。不是陈立农烂，是他自己烂。

“那时候你跟别人交往，我好几次跟着你回家，就发现你跟别人在这里接吻。”陈立农的笑容带了几分自嘲，说着又拉起林彦俊的手放进自己口袋五指相扣，“这里还是我们第一次见面的地方，我那时候跟你说没人喜欢你，我喜欢你，但你还是跟别人交往躲在这里接吻，我嫉妒死了你知道吗？”

这下不止鼻头红了，林彦俊的眼眶也跟着红了。

“后来我爸悄悄帮我申请了移民，我就想，现在已经有那么多人喜欢你了，你已经不缺我的喜欢了，我走了以后你一定还会继续跟其他人交往，继续在这里接吻……”

陈立农说的有些难受起来，眉头微微向里蹙了几分，“是我先抛下你离开的，但我怎么那么难受呢？一想到你再也不需要我的喜欢，我就跟第一次在这里偷看到你亲别人一样，一样想哭。”

他们第一次相遇在这个老巷里，那个天天蹲在隔壁大门前哭脸的小孩躲在巷子里又再大哭，陈立农上前主动搭话安慰他，问他为什么一直在哭。

哭脸的小孩抽抽搭搭，哑着嗓子哭诉爸爸妈妈不要他了，阿嬷嫌他一直哭不听话，说再哭就也不要他了，根本没人喜欢他。

陈立农看着那张漂亮的小脸蛋扭成一团，学着爸爸安慰妈妈时的样子抱住他，小小声的，在他耳边一遍一遍的说道：不要紧，没人喜欢你我喜欢你，你不要哭了，我可以喜欢你，我最喜欢你了。

巷口灌进一阵一阵冷风，林彦俊沉默了片刻，抽出被扣住的手，拉着陈立农离开巷子回阿嬷家吃饭。

一老二少迎着街外的鞭炮声吃了顿饱足的团年饭，饭间阿嬷提到林爸爸在外地处理公司的事，大概正月初三才会回来。

林彦俊淡淡的应了一声，并未放在心上。因为那个男人每年都说会回来，每年都没有回来，他早就不用放在心上了。

父母离婚也不是什么稀奇事，姐姐归妈妈，他归爸爸。一家四口来到台北住了两天，最后爸妈带走姐姐，独独剩下他在这里未能一起离开。也就从那时候起，什么家庭亲情，什么父子情深，早就不属于他了。

临近凌晨，阿嬷年纪太大不能跟年轻人一起守岁，扛不住瞌睡虫只得上楼睡觉。

林彦俊窝在沙发上，依稀能看见附近几个小孩拿着炮仗擦窗而过。

“要不要出去放烟花？”他突然转头问陈立农。

“好啊。”

两人套上棉袄拿上钥匙跟阿嬷放在桌上的电光棒烟花，蹑手蹑脚的出了家门。

旧街的街灯坏了好几盏，好在每家门口都悬挂了灯笼，他们跑到旧街分道口，一人两根电光棒，映的两张仍残留稚气的脸闪闪发光。

就像小时候那样，每年除夕他们都会溜出来一起放烟花，像某种仪式，断了八年又再次被搬上神台，大家还是那么虔诚，互相对望大笑，享受在其中。

//、当他降落//

放完烟花，林彦俊又拉着陈立农来到白天那条巷子里。

里面黑漆漆的，冷风比白天灌的更猛了些。

陈立农以为对方有话要讲，但林彦俊什么也没说，站定步子便抬头圈住陈立农的脖子吻上去。

像他们第一次躲在这里接吻时那样，从刚开始含蓄触碰，又到吸舔唇瓣，再到探舌勾引，依次解开步骤越吻越烈。

吻了好久好久，跟从以前一样，吸着彼此的舌头死死不放，就算亲到满嘴都是唾液也舍不得放开，好像恨不得把彼此吃进肚子里才知足。

那时候年轻，就觉得接吻如果不碰到舌头就不是接吻，还要你追我赶，全部占据，狠狠的最好不留一丝空间。

到现在林彦俊也觉得就该如此，只是这样的接吻，他从来都只想跟陈立农这样做。

就像这样，挑一个好的时间，选一个合适的地点，两人躲在这里。尽情的亲吻，交换着口水，喘着意乱情迷的气息，就像占有了全世界。

“……陈立农。”

不知过了多久才结束一个漫长的热吻，林彦俊扬起被冷风吹红的脸颊，笑着用鼻尖摩挲着陈立农的下唇：“给我买台可以玩精灵宝可梦的掌机吧？你以前把我那台搞坏了，要赔我。”

“好。”陈立农笑着应下。

“要两台。”他伸手进入厚厚的棉袄内，圈住对方，“我们一起玩，省的你又跟我抢。”

“谁让我玩的比你好嘛。”

“切，我现在厉害多了。”

“是吗？那我今晚就下单让子异帮我签收，等回去我们就联机对战。”

“好啊，还有……”他突然张嘴咬了口陈立农的下巴，“还有……不准再离开我了。”

八年太长了，他再也不想再等第二个八年了。

“嗯。”陈立农低头再次亲上林彦俊，轻轻一下，盖章约定。

——「全世界再不会有人比我更喜欢你了。」

就算全世界的人都喜欢他，他也只缺陈立农的喜欢。因为再也不会有人比林彦俊更喜欢陈立农了。

降落完毕，空缺补完。

 

 

 

*END

*本来是写恋曲的后续番外的，但写到三分之一还是改成了另一个独立的故事。

*不过都是出国留学回来后再相遇相爱的故事嘛，就当是在另一个时空再重逢相爱啦，撒花逃跑。


End file.
